Twin Trouble
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: Splendont and Splendid have fallen for Flaky - so have Lifty and Shifty. Will things ever be the same between the brothers' friendship and brotherhood? Rated T for Rude Language and Suggestive Actions
1. Back to school

**A/N:**

**Hello! Welcome to 'Twin Trouble'! I hope you enjoy! I love (Un)Happy Tree Friends! :3 Yay!  
****_In this story, they are all humans. Their last names are their animals in Japanese.  
I would also like to apologise in advance if I make the characters OOC and if I make any mistakes!_**

_Disclaimer: I do __**not**__ own Happy Tree Friends :( MondoMedia does.  
(If I did own it, Splendont would be in much, much more episodes!)_

* * *

**Splendont Risu's POV**

I'm in love with her. Ever since I met her in Elementary School, I've been in love with her. Right now, she's probably waking up. My chest felt tingly at the thought of Flaky Yamarashi in _my_ house.  
**'SNORE'**  
My loud brother was still asleep.  
_'Idiot..'_ I thought.  
I stood up and started to get dressed for school. I stripped off my shirt and stretched. I heard a little gasp and a creaking door. I turned around and caught Flaky staring at me. I smirked as I wrapped my arm around her.  
"Good morning, Miss. Yamarashi," I smiled calmly.  
She blushed deeply then bit her bottom lip.  
"Sorry," I coughed as I let go of her.  
She kept staring at me. I smirked and slightly tickled her under her chin.  
"If you don't mind, I need to get changed.. Unless.. You _want _to stay and watch.."  
"N-No! I-I'll g-go!" she nervously stuttered.  
I smiled as I watched her shuffle out of the room.

I walked into the dining room to see Flaky setting out some plates. She obviously wasn't paying attention as she bumped into me.  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
"It's okay, you don't need to apologise for everything you know.." I sighed.  
"So- I-I mean.. O-Okay.." she lightly blushed.  
I smiled and stroked her cheek. I then grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite out of it.  
"Isn't Splendid up yet? He's gonna make us late.." I grumbled in annoyance.  
"Y-You know h-he is," she giggled lightly.  
"I'll go wake him up.." I smirked as I walked towards our room.  
The last time I tried waking him up.. Well, let's just say he ended up in hospital.  
"N-No! I-I'll w-wake him u-up!" she gasped as her eyes widen.  
_'I guess she remembers from last time..'_ I mentally laughed.  
I teasingly grabbed her and prevented her from reaching my room. I tickled her and kept my arm firm. She struggled and laughed.  
"Sp-Splendont! S-Stop!" she threw her head back and laughed even more.  
"Would you two keep it down.. I'm trying to- CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"  
As my stupid twin brother slammed the door shut, Flaky and I stared at each other. After a few seconds, we both laughed.

On the way to school, my arm was draped around Flaky's shoulders. Splendid grumbled behind us.  
"Wh-What's wrong Sp-Splendid?" Flaky asked.  
"Huh? Nothing!" he falsely grinned.  
I know why he was annoyed. He's jealous. Jealous of mine and Flaky's closeness.

* * *

**Flaky Yamarashi's POV**

Splendont kept his arm around me all the way to school. I felt embarrassed; I did feel warm though. Today was quite chilly. I was glad he held me close. Splendid, however, did not seem to like it. He kept a frown on his face all the way to school.  
_'I wonder if these two will ever get along..' _I mentally wondered.  
The twins always bicker and argue. Mostly over me. I hate it though! I wonder _why _they argue every time I hug or even _talk_ to one of them..  
"Flaky! Flaky!" yelled a sweet little voice.  
I giggled and hug the small girl.  
"Hello Lamby!" I smiled.  
"Hello big sissy!" Lamby giggled, "are you going to school?"  
"Yep!"  
"Aww.. I wanted to play today! I don't get back to my Elementary School until Thursday!" she sighed.  
"I'll play with you when I get back! Besides, I have to babysit Cub tonight. Do you wanna help?" I asked the sweet little girl.  
"Would I?!" she grinned widely.  
"I'd hate to interrupt.. But we gotta get going," said Splendont plainly.  
He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.  
Lamby giggled and said farewell. I blushed as we neared school. People kept staring at us. I felt extremely uncomfortable.  
"You okay?" Splendont asked.  
"People are staring.." I whispered shakily.  
He removed his arm from my shoulders and shoved his hands in his pocket.  
"There.. They'll most likely turn away now.."  
"Flaky Yamarashi!" yelled some voices.  
"Giggles? Petunia?"  
Giggles Pinkunokuma and Petunia Sukanku. They've been my best friends since Middle School. They dragged me away. The twins awkwardly waved and walked inside.  
"What is up with you and Splendont?!" they squealed in unison.  
"Wh-What?" I blushed.  
"Don't play with us!" Petunia giggled.  
"We saw you two being all close!" Giggles grinned.  
"H-He was just.. K-Keeping me w-warm..." I stuttered.  
"AWW!" they squee'd.  
They both ran off giggling like crazy.  
Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around my waist.  
"H-Huh?!"  
"Eheheh.. Hello Flaky~!" smirked Lifty  
"L-Lifty?!" I trembled.  
"Don't be so frightened~!" he coo'd.  
"Lifty! Get off her!" growled his twin, Shifty.  
"Make me!" he growled back.  
I whimpered in fear. Shifty roughly ripped me off his hands and kicked his brother in the crotch.  
"AGH!" Lifty cried out in pain.  
I rubbed my elbow and struggled to get up. Someone pushed me back down.  
"Did he bother you, my little Porcupine~?" he whispered seductively.  
"P-Please leave m-me a-a-alone.." I whimpered.  
"Hmm.. No can do.. My little petite~!"  
He climbed on top of me. People stared. No one dared help me.  
I tried pushing him off, but it was no use; he's way stronger than I am.. I closed my eyes and shook.  
"OUCH!" he screamed.  
"Get. Off. Her." a dark voice mumbled.  
Shifty didn't hesitate; he ran off almost instantly. I didn't dare open my eyes, I was too frightened.  
"Relax, will you?" sighed a redheaded boy.  
"Sp-Splendont! Th-Thank you!" I cried out in relief.  
"Hey now.. People are _staring._" he teased.  
I blushed extremely hard once I realised where we were and what he was doing. I started shaking again.  
"Hey now.. I'll put you down.." he said plainly.  
"W-We really a-are back at sc-school.."  
"Damn right we are.."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Inazuma: ;n; This is so random..  
Flaky: *Shivers* Merr...  
Splendont: *Hugs her* It's okay, Miss. Yamarachi..  
Splendid: Stupid twin..  
Lifty: Tell me about it.. Just cause they're older..  
Shifty: Heh.. Stupid redheaded-  
Flaky: *Covers her ears* ;~;  
Inazuma: Merr.. *Hides under my blanket* **

**_Please Review and tell me what you think :3  
No flame please ;n; I'm not Rihanna ;n; I don't like it when you stand there and watch me burn._**


	2. Let me steal your heart

_Disclaimer: I do **not** own Happy Tree Friends! MondoMedia does!  
__(If I did.. There would be some episodes when their humans :3 That would be awesome.. Yeah..)_

**Flaky Yamarashi's POV**

For first period, I had English with Mr. Tedibea. Lifty had the same English class as me.  
During the lesson, I felt him watching me. I couldn't concentrate properly. Every one in a while, I'd look over my shoulder to check if he's still watching. When I do catch him staring, he smiles.  
"Okay class! For this project, you will need to be in partners!" our teacher announced, "so quickly partner up now! You're an even class so I don't expect to see any groups of 3!"  
Lifty immediately pulled out a chair and sat next to me. I looked down expecting to hear a perverted comment. Strangely, he didn't say anything. I looked up at him; my eyes full of confusion.  
"Wanna be partners, Flaky?" he asked; attempting to smile warmly.  
I bit my bottom lip nervously and nodded. I really don't want to; but if I say no, how will he act?  
"Listen, I know I've done horrible things to you in the past, but that's only because of my damned twin. If I don't act like him, who knows what horrible things he'll do to _me_..." he sighed.  
"Wh-What do you m-mean?" I stuttered questionably.  
"We look the same, we're brothers - twins. Although he's older, he has a stupid thought stuck in his head that we_ have_ to act the same.. And the _he's_ in charge of it.. So if I don't do what he says, he might think I disowned him or whatever," the thief explained.  
I wasn't sure if this was a trick or if it was true. I wasn't sure if I could trust; no one did trust the brothers.  
"Look, you don't have to spend all your time with me - I just wanna gain your trust," he confessed.  
"Wh-Why?" I whispered.  
"I may be a thief, but the thing I wanna steal the most.. Is your heart," he replied.  
I blushed deeply as he took my hand.  
_'I've never seen this side of Lifty..'_ I thought.  
He took my hand and kissed it softly. Gently, I slipped my hand away from his hold and looked away. I still don't feel comfortable with this.  
To my surprise, Lifty gently turned my head to face him again. I was so glad people were too busy chatting away to even notice us. He started to lean in. Closer. Closer.  
"Okay class!" boomed Mr. Tedibea's overly-cheerful voice, "do you all have a partner now?"  
He pulled away quickly. I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips as I saw how annoyed he was.  
"Yes sir!" the class chanted in unison.  
"Good! Now. For your assignment, you will all need to write a play with your partner," he explained as he took off his hat and filled it with slips of paper, "you will need to pick out a slip and on it will be your topic. For example, Toothy and his partner could pick the Genre. Horror!"  
Toothy and Cuddles high-fived at the thought of the possibility of writing a Horror Play.  
"This project will have to be worked on inside school _and_ outside school - so you all better clear your diaries!" he chuckled.

The English Teacher's hat was passed around the class. When it came to us, Lifty let me pick out a slip. I hoped and pleaded that it wasn't a dreadful topic.  
I closed my eyes and picked out a random slip of paper. Once I took my hand out of the hat, Lifty passed it to the next desk.  
"So, what genre did we get?" he quietly asked.  
I opened the slip.  
_'No, no, no, NO!__'_ I mentally cried, _'why this topic?!'  
_As I wailed on the inside, Lifty smiled and blushed as he read what was on the paper.  
_**'Romance - Must include 1 kiss scene. NOTHING**_** inappropriate!'****  
**When we all picked out are slips and Mr. Tedibea received his hat back, he explained some more things.  
"When you write it - you will need to preform it in front of the year!" he grinned, "have fun!"  
_'I'm supposed to kiss **Lifty**? **And** not to mention that I need to kiss him in front of Splendont! This is horrible!'_ I mentally complained.  
"Well, my little Porcupine," Lifty started, "looks like you and I will need to romance-it-up!"

* * *

**Splendont Risu's POV**

I searched for Flaky during the changeovers. We have the same class this period. It's Mr. Kearu's History Class. I decided to stand outside the classroom and wait for her there. I caught a glimpse of red-dandruffy hair.  
"Flakes!" I called out.  
She turned her head and searched for her caller. Once she spotted me, she smiled and jogged towards me.  
_'She's so cute..'_ I thought.  
"Splendont!" she smiled.  
"How was your first period? What class did you have again?" I asked.  
"Mr Tedibea's English Class," she answered, "and it was.. Okay.."  
I got slightly worried when she trailed off.  
"Okay as in.. 'It was _okay_..' or 'It was okay!'" I questioned using stupid expressions.  
"Well, I have to kiss Lifty," she giggled awkwardly.  
"_What?!"_ I hissed.  
"We need to write a play.. Our topic is Romance.. And it needs to include a kiss scene.." she explained.  
"Well why do you have to kiss him? You're just writing a script.. Right?" I asked with very little hope in my voice.  
"Unfortunately, nope.. We.. Have to preform in front of our year.." she shuddered.  
"Well that's shit.." I mumbled.  
That bell rang for that start of class.  
"We better get going," I said in a bored tone.  
Seeing that I'm not in the best of moods, Flaky decided to respond with a nod.

After a _very_ boring lesson about 'World War II', Flaky and I waited for my idiotic twin so we can go to lunch.  
"I don't see why we have to wait for him.." I sighed.  
"He's your brother and my friend; it'll be a nice thing to do!" she smiled.  
Knowing that I won't be able to change her mind, I just crossed my arms and waited impatiently.  
"Flaky!" called out a voice.  
_'Wonder who that is..'_ I wondered.  
Lifty ran up to her and smiled. I glared at the thief to make sure he won't do anything funny to her.  
"H-Hi, Lifty.." she nervously said.  
"Do you wanna have lunch together?" he asked as he blushed lightly.  
"S-Sure.. But me and Sp-Splendont are waiting for Splend-did.." she mentioned.  
"I'll wait too," he grinned, "so about the play.."  
Flaky shuffled uncomfortably. I laid my arm around her and rubbed her arm slightly.  
"You don't have to feel weird about this whole 'kiss scene' thing.. I mean, it won't be _us_ kissing - kinda. It'll be our characters.." he awkwardly said.  
"Y-Yeah.. You're right!" she grinned.  
"Hey guys!" Splendid greeted, "let's get lunch!"  
I kept my arm around her as we all walked to the cafeteria. It took my brother longer than I thought to realize that Lifty was with us.  
"Hey Lifty... What is he doing here, Flaky?" he asked.  
"He's having lunch with us," she explained.  
"Why?" he questioned.  
"Come on, it'll be nice," she smiled.  
"Fine.. But if he steals our money-"  
"I won't.." he assured us.  
"Fine, but if you do.." he threatened as he made a sort of stupid choking noise.  
Flaky giggled and Lifty laughed along. She looked up at me and smiled; I smiled back. My chest felt warm.  
_'I love you so much.. I wish I could tell you..'_

* * *

**Lifty Racun's POV**

Does Splendont and Flaky have a.. "Thing" going on? They seem pretty close.. My chest stings slightly as I walk with them. I love her so damn much; if it wasn't for my brother I'd confess to her openly.  
_'I want to steal your heart..'_ I reminded myself, _'what was I thinking?! That was so cheesy..'_  
What I told her back there.. I hope she believed it.. I know not everyone can trust me; but I really wanted her to know that. What I did this morning was my twin's idea. I wish I could be myself; but if I show the real me my brother will surely abandon me. I'm so used to him telling me what to do and stuff; if I disobey him now he's going to leave me. Then where will I go?

We all sat around a table with Giggles and Petunia. They were both squeeing and giggling when Splendont and Flaky fed each other at time to time.  
Splendont offered her his water and she took it.  
"You _do_ know that you two just indirect kissed, right?" asked Petunia as she tried to keep in her laughs.  
They both looked at each other and blushed.  
"I guess we did.." Splendont awkwardly said.  
"Direct kiss! Do it! Now!" grinned Giggles.  
They both went red. Splendid and I glared at Giggles.  
At the corner of my eye, I saw Splendont lift her face slightly. Flaky blushed even more.  
"AWW!" they cried out as they watched their lips touch.  
I felt my heart smash into a million pieces.  
"I-It's no big deal.. It's just a kiss.. I guess.." mumbled Splendont.  
"Are you two even dating?" I asked.  
"N-Not officially.." Flaky stuttered.  
_'What is that supposed to mean?'_ I mentally asked.  
"Well make it official! You two are incredibly cute!" Giggles squee'd.  
Splendont stared at Flaky. Flaky stared at Splendont.  
"F-Flaky.." he started, "w-will you-"  
She interrupted him with a kiss.  
He leaned in to whisper in her ear. From training with Shifty, I could hear what they were saying by focusing my ears.  
_"I love you.."_ he whispered.  
_"I love you too.." _she replied.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Inazuma: *Yawns* I am killing myself with these stories xD  
Splendid: Grr..  
Inazuma: What?  
Splendid: No fair! I want to kiss her too!  
Splendont: Well you don't get to!  
Flaky: Please don't argue ;w;  
Splendid and Splendont: Sorry...**


End file.
